Waves
by I am the Color of Boom
Summary: After more than a century of waiting, Jasper discovers he's finally going to meet his real mate. When he accompanies Edward to Quileute territory, he runs into Jacob Black for the first time. Post New Moon. AU. -JW/JB. Side pairings subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

**WAVES**

Author's Story Note: Happy early Christmas rlassie! I hope you love this story! This is being written for the wonderful, talented and lovable _**SableUnstable**_. You all should read her work. Seriously.

Story Beta/Co-writer: cathartic

* * *

**\- Chapter One -**

* * *

Jacob Black watched on silently from Sam's favorite seat, the rest of the pack crowded inside the kitchen picking at what food they could as Emily did her best to finish cooking an early dinner.

He looked down at his hands, holding a still full glass of soda and taking in a slow breath. He narrowed his eyes at the popping bubbles of carbonation.

"Come on, Jacob, cheer up, it could be worse."

Jacob tilted his chin up slowly, jaw clenched as he glared at Leah Clearwater. "How? _How_ could it be any worse, Leah?" he asked lowly.

The tall Quileute shrugged, and took a seat on the worn brown couch perpendicular to him. She took a sip from the bottle of beer she was holding and added, "You could have actually gotten to be with her a while before he took her back." Her gaze shifted over to a laughing Emily, her cousin being pulled into a hug as Sam placed gentle kisses along her neck. Leah took another drink. "That would be worse."

Jacob looked back down at his cup. "I just don't know what she sees in that leech. I could've made her happier, I know I could have," he said, quietly, doubting his own words. He had barely been keeping her together, and even their best times had been a little depressing to be honest. He ran a hand up into short hair, scrubbing at it frustrated. "It's just not fair. Mates. Imprinting. Destiny," he said harshly, glaring at the memory of Bella and Edward in the woods together. She thought they were meant to be together. "It's all a load of bullshit."

"At least you'll always have us!" Seth Clearwater chipped in, slinging an arm around Jacob as he dropped down onto the armrest of Sam's chair, which was explicitly not allowed.

"You mean always be stuck with you," he said, the younger boy laughing when Jacob rolled his eyes but a smile pushed at his lips.

* * *

Pain. Sadness. Anger. Loneliness.

A surge of humor and then a wash of gratitude - a blanket of contentment and then sadness again, an intense sadness, edging back in with the loneliness.

Always the loneliness.

"Jasper... Jasper."

There was a huff and then, "Ja-sper Whit-lock," was drawn out in a familiar sing-songy voice.

Golden eyes blinked. "Yeah Alice?"

Alice Cullen sighed and dropped onto the couch beside a quiet Jasper, the petite vampire wearing an oversized sweater and leggings. "Is it happening again?" she asked, sounding more subdued than most people ever heard her.

Jasper let out an unnecessary breath and met matching eyes. "Yeah," he said, not even bothering to lie. "It's worse. They're really upset. I don't know why."

Alice lay her head on his shoulder, her short locks soft against his neck, curling legs under her neatly. "Can you tell who it is yet?" she asked.

Jasper shook his head. "No. I can't tell anything. Just the emotions," he said, frustration taking him over. "Why can I feel their emotions but nothing else?"

Alice shrugged. "I don't know. You'll find them soon though, when we go back. I've seen it."

The two vampires sat quietly, the silence between them heavy.

"Are you okay with that?" Jasper asked, feeling the nervousness buzzing off the vampire beside him with whom he had spent over half a century. They had both known it wouldn't last forever, but he had appreciated her friendship, she had been there for him when no one else would give him a chance. She had even gone so far as to claim that he was her mate so that Carlisle and Esme would accept him into their coven despite his constant struggle to live a _vegetarian_ lifestyle.

The pixie let out a tinkling laugh and bounced up from her seat, her mood shifting to her default emotion, excited. "Okay? I'm better than okay. Do you know how much fun I am going to have dressing up your new mate? I've bought an entire wardrobe in each of the sizes up to a four."

Blond eyebrows lifted. "You've seen something?"

Alice sighed and dropped onto the side table by his legs, her mood dipping slightly. "No, just you being happy but never when they're around. I just know you like slender girls, so I was being optimistic."

Jasper let out a warm laugh and pushed himself up out of his seat. "I don't know what I'll do without your constant company Alice," he said as he began to make his way to his room in the two-bedroom suite they had reserved after making sure Edward and Bella were out of Italy in one piece. He needed some time to get himself together. He had caused his brother and the human's rift after all.

"You'll be happy, Jazz."

The vampire froze just outside his room at the softly spoken words, not turning around as a feeling of guilt pressed at his chest. "Alice-"

"-Truly happy. Not just riding off my emotions and those around you. But you will feel it yourself. Just wait and see."

Jasper nodded once, a lump forming in his throat, and he swallowed around it. "I'm going to read some," he said, careful to keep his emotions pulled in, so as not to affect the other vampire. He walked into his room and shut the door, toeing off shoes and then pulling off his shirt before stepping out of slacks as he made his way over to the bed in only a pair of white boxers. The blond stopped when he caught a glimpse of himself in the full-length mirror on the wall.

He looked at himself, his gaze critical, easily finding every scar, and remembering vividly where each one came from, some layered ones carrying more than one memory. He let out a slow breath. He couldn't imagine his mate not minding them, even Alice had struggled with their appearance at first, and she had seen him in her visions before they had even met.

He forced his gaze away, making his way to the bed, fighting to hold in the emotions building inside him as he lay down on the bed. He looked up at the ceiling, gaze trailing over intricate moulding, and then he allowed himself to search for the connection again, and he found it. It was relaxed and quiet, a lolling ebb and flow, but he could feel the underlying emotions that were his future mate's default when not in upheaval. Jasper sighed in relief, happiness and... an emotional warmth, pushing and pulling without an agitated consciousness to impede it, and he felt his own body relax under its soothing affect. _He_ was sleeping... because he _had_ figured out that much. He closed his eyes, a sigh escaping his lips as he let the feelings envelop him, pretending he was too.

* * *

Rusty giant paws sunk into damp sand as a nose pressed almost flat against the cold bank of the Washington beach. A wind blew in harshly from the ocean, sending a small wave crashing against the sand and throwing droplets of saltwater into the air, a few landing in the wolf's russet fur. He shook his head lightly, sending the sparkling water on to the cold, soft ground. The wind ruffled his thick fur lightly in response.

A puff of steam escaping nostrils and then a large dose of frigid air was sucked in to replace it. Vampires. Two of them. He lifted his chin and let out a furious howl, and without further thought launched forward, leaving heavy indentions of paw-prints into the beach sand with his back feet, his front paws leaving long claw marks into the soft turf.

In seconds he had reached the forest, carelessly tearing through the underbrush, shaking his shoulder to remove an errant burr that had snagged on in the process. The scent grew stronger, and he paused as he reached a stream, thoughts from the pack only just then responding.

_Wait for one of us, Leah can be there in five-_

Jacob leaned down and pulled on his shorts. He didn't need back-up. He splashed through cold water with bare feet and exposed legs, his too-hot body barely registering the icy temperature as he made his way across the low running stream and towards one Edward Cullen, who had only just appeared. Jaw muscles flexed.

"Jacob, I've been trying to reach you for the past two weeks." Edward lifted both hands in a sign of acquiescence, and he took a measured step back from the bank and the natural border of their lands. "It's about Bella. She's really upset."

"Really? Maybe it's because she's in love with a leech." Jacob scoffed, glaring at the person who had stolen Bella from him and ignoring the sharp pain his words had caused. He had been ignoring her phone calls and had his father say he was away anytime she would try to visit. Because it hurt too much to see her. "And believe it or not I don't give a shit anymore. She chose you, your life, your family, and she can't have me too."

Golden eyes darkened. "Don't talk about her like that. She cares about you very much-"

"-Shut up," Jacob growled, his body suddenly tingling as anger began to take him over. "And leave _now_, or I will do my best to tear you limb from fucking limb."

Edward's expression darkened even further, any sign of politeness gone. "I don't want to fight with you. I appreciate all you did for Bella while I was gone." Jacob laughed harshly. "But she's chosen me, and the sooner you accept that the better."

"I will never-" Jacob gritted his teeth as his body began to vibrate even harder, his muscles heating up, his transformation coming on when he felt the wind around him suddenly whip up, bringing the scent of another vampire into the vicinity. He growled, gaze searching and then suddenly his eyes met golden orbs—

And everything around him shifted, away. The towering trees, the sound of approaching wolf footfalls in the distance, and the overwhelming smells, they all seemed to distance themselves as he was pulled closer and closer into quiet golden eyes that were so deep he felt like he could get lost.

Everything else that held meaning, snipped itself suddenly free like the strings holding down a balloon. They weren't grounding him anymore. Fragile, flexible, tentative - all of those things that had held him in place fizzled as rapidly as the bubbles in a cup of carbonated soda, and he found himself fixed in place, lost in honey-colored eyes set on a pale face.

The perpetual anger, pain, suffering, and loss that he had felt in his core - snipped, unwinding itself from its suffocating hold and lifting itself off his shoulders as it drifted away, and he smiled.

"You're _joking_."

From a short distance away, Edward pinned the fixated, dazed werewolf with a look of unadulterated shock.


	2. Chapter 2

**\- Chapter Two -**

* * *

Jasper took a cautious step forward, amber eyes flicking up and down over the six-foot-two-inch Quileute standing before him in nothing but a pair of cargo shorts, soft black hair cropped short, full lips slightly parted and deep brown eyes trained on him with an intensity that spoke of the newly formed bond between them. Not that the vampire needed to be convinced, he could feel it, but oddly enough, it was not what he was accustomed to when feeling his coven's connections with their mates. It was definite in its hold to be certain, but was very plastic, malleable, almost like it was aware of his needs and would stretch to accommodate for it and his emotions.

He strengthened his feeling of contentment, letting it bloom in his chest, and felt the bond between them grow more snug, and then he pulled it back and edged in some discomfort and felt it loosen in response until he drew the conjured emotion back in, and the bond stayed. His lips tugged up ever so slightly at the corners, and then the expression grew even more pronounced when he imagined Alice trying to fit the very built Quileute in her pre-purchased wardrobes. He heard Edward cough beside him and then remembered hearing his addressing him and said tentatively to his quiet mate, "You're Jacob?"

Jacob felt his mind reel at the sound of the vampire's voice. His tone was silky and smooth, making the pounding organ in his chest skip a beat and pulling him back into action. He had found the one.

He took a step forward, stopping short when Edward moved with him, to bring himself level with Jasper. Brown eyes shifted, narrowing on the bronze-haired vampire who was still - very annoyingly - present.

"Jasper, we should go," Edward said quickly, under his breath. Jacob's jaw clenched. "_Alice_ will wonder where we are," he then added, lifting his eyebrows and shooting the vampire a meaningful look, his head tilting slightly in Jacob's direction.

Jasper shot a glance over at the surprisingly quiet Quileute and then thought, _Alice and I - we aren't actually mates Edward, I should have told you long ago, but Alice thought we should wait... I'm sorry._ An idle feeling of relief swept through him as he realized he wouldn't have to constantly guard his thoughts around the vampire anymore before shifting his attention back to where it belonged.

"I'm Jasper. Jasper Whitlock," he said politely as he looked into dazed chocolate eyes, ignoring the vampire's responding surprise to his revelation, as he introduced himself to his newly found mate. _Just leave. I'll be_ fine, he hissed mentally,_ I need to talk to him before I can go_. He held back a frown when the vampire didn't budge.

"Oh. Uh." Jacob blinked a few more times, struggling to think clearly, his mind sluggish as he adjusted to the new connections seemingly geared solely toward the tall blond-haired vampire before him, and he fought to think around them. He ran a hand up into his hair, still not moving forward despite wanting to. "So... You're ah... a vampire," he said unnecessarily, the surprise in his voice there but neutral for the first time ever, and he let out a laugh when red lips curled in obvious amusement.

Jasper let out a low laugh at the infectious noise, the sound rich and warm. "That I am, Jacob Black."

And Jacob's grin grew, chocolate-colored eyes coming to life at the sound of his name on upturned lips and making him move forward until his feet met the grass blanketed ground, stopping when he heard a familiar low growl sound behind him and heavy paws padding through wet soil. "Leah,"—He let out a slow breath—"_go now_," he said, any amusement vanished from his voice, his body suddenly tense, muscles coiled and heating up as the wolf behind him growled louder in response, and he fought the sudden urge to turn on his packmate to protect his imprint.

"She wants us to leave," Edward said, directing his words at Jasper as he took a small step back, eyes darting around the woods as he listened to the pack closing in around them. "The rest are on their way, they're not happy, we should go."

Jacob felt an answering growl begin to rumble in his own chest. He wouldn't let them near him; he would kill all of them if he had to. And then his body exploded in heat, and he was suddenly bombarded with the voices of his packmates under the shared pack telepathy in his wolf form, their voices loud and angry in his head, and then they all suddenly grew quiet as they saw the blond vampire in Jacob's mind - and their newly formed connection.

_You imprinted on..._ Embry trailed off, his thoughts hesitant and confused.

_On a bloodsucker! _Quil added in glee, cackling madly.

_A leech!_ Paul spat,_ You've got to be kidding me! We're supposed to kill them not kiss them!_

_He'll be doing more than that..._ Leah muttered darkly, emotions a mixture of disgust with the slightest bit of jealousy she was trying to hide, her eyes still trained harshly on the two vampires but her ears turning out to listen to the approaching pack and body relaxing somewhat after the revelation, attacking another's imprint was explicitly not allowed.

Heckling howls began to fill the woods around them, and Jacob growled.

_Hey congratulations, Jake!_ Seth shouted excitedly.

_Quiet! All of you!_ Sam's voice cut in sharply. _All of you back to my house. Now. You too Jacob_.

Jacob felt the authoritative words settle heavily on his body as the heavy footfalls abruptly stopped and then almost instantly began to move away from the small clearing under their alpha's order, and he growled, sharp claws slicing into the ground below him like it was soft butter, fighting the command, stress making his legs shake ever so slightly as he disobeyed. _Sam. Just, just let me talk to him first_, he said, insistent, as he held himself in place, gaze still trained stubbornly on the blond, who was eyeing him in return with an open look of curiosity. He felt an unexpected surge of relaxation seep into him, releasing his mind and body of the weighted anxiety from ignoring Sam's order, and he let out a relieved huff, and then he noticed the vampire's quiet smile return, and he felt a surge of gratitude, and the smile seemed to grow. The empath.

_Jacob... You've got ten minutes_, was said in a tense voice, and then more brusquely, _Come on Leah_, and the wolf beside him whimpered and then growled angrily, turning on her haunches against her will and splashing back through the stream and towards the rest of the pack as they continued to move away, leaving Jacob alone with the two vampires.

_Jacob and a vampire kissing in a tree, K-I-S-_

_-It's sitting-_

_-Oh. S-I-T-T-_

_-No you dumbass-_

_-Wait, you just said-_

_-Quil, leave it_, Sam growled at Jacob's singing friend, sounding more angry than usual, and poorly suppressed snickers followed the awkward silence. _Ten minutes, Jacob_, was said again, sternly, and then their thoughts slowly began to disappear from Jacob's mind as they one-by-one shifted back to give him privacy as they neared Sam and Emily's.

_See you soon, lover boy,_ Paul sneered, and then Jacob was left with the sound of only his own thoughts once more.

He heard a derisive snort, and he found his gaze meeting a disapproving Edward, who had shifted closer to the blond vampire and placed a hand on his shoulder. Russet ears pinned themselves back, lips wrinkling and curling back to reveal giant gleaming canines. He had already taken Bella, he didn't trust him one bit, the fucking bastard would probably-

"Edward, you should go," Jasper said quietly, angling himself away from his brother and at the growling wolf. "You know it will be fine. I'll meet you at the house."

"I'll wait at the road, we need to talk," he said in response, and then he looked over to the wolf, his expression unamused. "I'll give Bella your regards, Jacob," he said and when the wolf bared its teeth once more, Edward merely turned and shot off, leaving them alone.

"Are you going to stay like that now that you've ruined your clothes?" was asked.

Jacob turned and met mischievous golden eyes, and when he was eye level he shrugged one shoulder. "No, I don't have anything to hide," he said easily, and then he found himself suddenly nose-to-nose with pale skin, looking straight into the eyes of his imprint, and he said, his voice breaking the slightest bit, "It's good to meet you Jasper Whitlock."

White teeth flashed in a crooked smile. "My, my. _My._ If you don't have the sweetest voice I've ever heard," was drawled in a deep voice.

And Jacob let out a surprised bark of a laugh, not moving away and finding the vampire's scent much softer than any of the other's he had met, and he wasn't sure if it was because of the imprinting or because that was just his scent, but he found the spicy sweet notes relaxing. The scent of his imprint. "Ah... _Jasper_," he started, his blood thrumming happily at the sound of just his first name leaving his own lips. "I'm not really sure what to say..." he hedged, unsure how much the vampire knew, or how he should go about explaining it. He didn't figure the tribe would be of much help, and he wasn't even sure if they would be accepting of his imprinting, they had never mentioned what would happen if one of the pack imprinted on the very thing they were made to kill. And he really didn't want to scare him off, for all he knew the bond might not be as strong on a vampire, and the thought of not having him around made it hard to breathe. He forced out a slow breath when his muscles began to tense, trying to fight the unreasonable feelings that felt somehow more reasonable than anything he had ever experienced. Fucking imprinting. And then a hand touched his bare shoulder, and unsure brown eyes shot back to meet steady amber orbs.

"I understand imprinting, it's not so unlike our mating," the vampire said, and then his cool hand began to slide down the Quileute's bare arm, stopping just above his elbow as he resisted looking down between them. "You're very hot," he observed quietly, and he smiled when he felt bubbles of amusement behind a smug grin at his words. "I like you, Jacob Black."

Jacob licked his lips nervously, feeling his body suddenly begin to tense again even as warmth flooded his chest, his time growing short. "Listen. I have to go and meet with my pack, but I can see you later." He _needed_ to see him later; he didn't want to leave. He clenched his teeth, trying to ignore the intense feelings. "So we can talk," he added when he was met with a stony silence.

The vampire's hand slid up and rested on the Quileute's neck, and he eyed him carefully. "Would you be willing to come to my place?"

Jacob nodded ever so slightly, the cold hand on his neck somehow heating his skin. "Yeah, okay. Just give me a few hours."

Jasper took a step back, his hand falling away, intense eyes holding his gaze. "I'll be waiting, Jacob." And then he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Yay! An update for you rlassie, as promised! Please enjoy everyone and thank you for the interest. :)

* * *

**\- Chapter Three -**

* * *

Jasper kept running as he came up to a waiting Edward on the side of the road, passing him by and grinning as he pushed his legs and pumped his arms as fast as they would go, trying to keep his edge on the freakishly quick vampire. He hadn't wanted to leave his new mate so soon, but his leader probably wouldn't have appreciated his messing with the integrity of their link again, not that he cared what he thought, but he didn't want to put any unneeded strain on Jacob. Jacob Black. His smile grew.

He had only heard him mentioned in conversation before, mostly from Edward lamenting his very existence, and he could see why now - he was irresistible with his perfect physique and exuberantly warm personality that drew you in, not to mention his voice. A shiver ran down his spine at the memory. He would have never expected such an innocent voice, but somehow, it fit. He resisted turning back around, because he did need to talk to his family members and explain how he had mated with a Quileute shapeshifter - and had lied to them ever since they had known each other.

"Why did you lie to us?" Edward asked, in stride with Jasper only a few seconds later as the two sped down the abandoned road in lieu of the woods, quickly encroaching on their house.

Jasper shook his head at the question he himself had fought with internally for decades. "Alice said it was necessary, that it was the only way you'd let me join your family. I wouldn't have agreed to it, but she said we'd all be safer together."

Edward didn't say anything, obviously not willing to question Alice's abilities, and Jasper let out a dry laugh, dipping off the pavement and swinging down into the woods, the other vampire keeping step, when he heard the sound of an engine around the next corner. "I can't say it wouldn't have been _difficult_ to accept you... Seeing as how you..."

And Jasper's legs stopped along with the vampire's words, because he didn't need him to finish the sentence; he knew all his shortcomings. He let out an unneeded breath, and then wind whipped at his hair when Edward swung back. He studied the forest floor as he focused on keeping the pained emotion vying for a place in his chest contained and his mind clear of wayward thoughts. It was understandable. Golden eyes studied iridescent droplets on fallen leaves from a recent rain, the sound of bugs crawling reaching his receptive ears along with startled hooves, a herd of deer catching his scent and scattering in the distance. And a hand landed on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Edward said, heavy emotions rolling off of him in crashing waves. Guilt. Regret. Melancholy. "I'm sorry that you had to lie all those years just for us to accept you, Jasper. You shouldn't have had to do that. I wish I could be more deserving of your friendship."

Jasper let out a breath that didn't steam in the cool air. He pressed lips together tightly between lethal teeth at the feeling that was slowly affecting him. He hated that. He forced a smile and looked up. "You really are a girl at heart, aren't you, Edward? So emotional over everything." And when the vampire huffed a laugh, the mood distracted and pulling back quickly, he felt his own body relax. And his mind flitted back to his new mate, Jacob Black.

"I can't believe he's your mate," Edward said, reminding the exceptionally distracted blond of his powers. He shook his head. "I can see it now though. You two." He laughed, and it was a mixture of disbelief and relief, _buckets_ of relief. He clapped Jasper on the back.

"Yeah," Jasper said, his memory pulling a perfect image of the Quileute up for his perusal. He grinned crookedly when Edward groaned at the thought, clenching his eyes shut as if it would help. "Serves you right for listening in," he said. And then he looked around the space in a seemingly idle fashion, clicking through his emotions systematically, gauging the status of each one carefully as he always did before going home to the group of vampires he considered his family.

He hadn't had the most wonderful life after becoming a vampire, working for his power-crazed sire to form and lead vampire armies in what he knew now had been nothing more than a pointless fight for land control, power. He had killed so many, including his own when they were no longer useful, and had felt each one's pain every time. He remembered them all too, because vampires didn't forget. Ever. He had learned to accept that though, taken it as a form of penance, but he had always been careful not to inflict anything too intense on his innocent family members. So he would always check, and if any one of the emotions was too unstable or very forceful he would stay away until he could get it back under control. It wasn't ideal, because he did thrive off other's emotions, but it was necessary.

He let his eyes flick shut for a nano-second longer than necessary when he felt nothing out of sync, well, other than happiness and excitement. Jacob Black. It was a nice name. Almost as nice as his-

"Please," Edward said, cutting off his train of thoughts sharply. "I have to listen to Bella enough about how _wonderful_ Jacob Black is. We better go, Alice will have seen us disappear, they'll be waiting."

Jasper nodded his assent, letting Edward take a large lead before following after him. He knew Alice had said they would all be receptive, if one didn't include Rosalie's inevitable fit, which he didn't. But as he sped over rain softened ground, tall trees that blocked out the cloudy sky above slipping by faster and faster, and each step forward bringing him closer to the Cullen house, he couldn't help but wish it was all over already.

* * *

"Jacob." Sam stood in cut-off jeans on the front porch of his house, eyes focused and intense.

Jacob pulled a fitted black t-shirt over his head and down over his bare torso, already in the pair of grey cargo shorts he had grabbed at the wood's edge. He always kept a change of clothes near Sam's, because while he wasn't shy with his body, he didn't want to impose the sight of his often unclothed body on Sam's imprint and fiancé, Emily. He clenched his jaw when the older man began to make his way in a hurry down the steps and towards him, because wanting to talk to him in private couldn't be a good sign. "Hey Sam."

"Jacob," Sam said as he stopped, his body tensed and shaking ever so slightly, "what took you so long?"

Jacob rolled his eyes. "I came right here, Sam." He sniffed, keeping his own body relaxed as he looked over at the house, pulled back curtains from the living room falling shut. He held in a laugh at his nosy pack-mates. "So, I'm guessing you're not planning on throwing me a party?" he joked.

And Sam took a step closer, Jacob holding his position. "This isn't funny. I felt what that leech did, how he _manipulated_ the pack bond." And Jacob stiffened. "He's the empath, isn't he?"

Jacob swallowed hard, his pack leader's tone and wording making warning bells go off in his head. "Yeah, he's the empath," he said slowly, trying to hold back the sudden protectiveness that made it hard to think clearly.

"I knew it," Sam spat. He began to pace in front of Jacob, making the younger Quileute grow increasingly agitated. "I don't trust him. I don't trust him one bit."

Jacob shook his head in an attempt to loose the increasingly violent emotions coursing through his veins that were directed at his leader. "Sam," he said, his voice strained, "stop now."

Sam's feet stopped as if on command, and then the man's eyes grew dark, and he reeled on him. "_What_ did you say to me?" he barked, just inches from his face.

Jacob cleared his throat, his body beginning to tingle as he held himself back from transforming. "I said to stop. He is the one for me. _End of story_."

Sam growled, his teeth baring. "_I_ am the alpha, what I say goes."

And Jacob felt something rising inside him that he had fought off for a long time, something he didn't want that made his shoulders square and spine straighten. "Sam,"—he let out a pent-up breath through pursed lips, his grip rapidly declining as he was forced to fight on too many fronts—"All I'm saying is that I imprinted on him, and you _know _what that means, I'm not trying to start anything," he said, his words heavy with meaning.

Sam held his stance for a long moment, and then he took a step back and then another, any aggressive signs melting away despite the obvious displeasure still in his expression. "Something's not right about this. A vampire? It's just not heard of."

Jacob shook his head. "Your guess is as good as mine." And then he laughed, because he hadn't actually processed the fact yet. He, Jacob Black, had imprinted on a vampire. A male vampire. And fuck if he wasn't hot as hell. He laughed again.

"I'm going to talk to the elders tonight, see what they think," Sam said, and then shot him a level look. "Until then, don't go anywhere near him, okay?"

Jacob nodded easily. "All right. Whatever you say," he said offhandedly and then looked up at the sound of whoops to find Quil and Embry running towards him, shoving each other to get to him first.

Embry reached him first, his arm slinging up and around Jacob's shoulders, and he began to tug him towards the house, Sam already at the steps. "A leech? You lucky dog!" he heckled, wiggling his eyebrows, "You know they don't have to sleep, right? You know what _that_ means."

Jacob grinned.

Quil hooted at that and took up Jacob's other side. "I didn't know you were into guys, Jakey. Why didn't you ever tell me? Is it because you had the hots for me?"

"You wish," Jacob laughed and shoved Quil off and into a large puddle of rainwater. He rolled his eyes when Embry let go to run over and tackle the complaining teen, yelling after him for help. "Maybe next time," he called over his shoulder as he made his way up the stairs. He didn't want to get his clothes dirty, or he'd have to change again. He pushed the creaking storm door open, reveling in the fact it was his night off, and was greeted by the smell of Emily's cooking. He'd eat before he left.

* * *

Alice sat quietly. Edward held back a smirk. Emmett grinned. And Rosalie scowled. Carlisle and Esme sat, emanating waves of support and love in his direction, the feelings constant the entire conversation except for the very beginning when it had been sprinkled with sympathy and understanding.

"So, now you all know," Jasper said as he sat in his chair by Alice at the Cullen's dinner-turned-conference table. He let out a slow breath when Rosalie's anger began to grow again. And a growl rolled deep in his chest. "I'd appreciate it if you tried to control that, Rosalie," he said, tone clipped, as the blonde vampire's ire continued to lick like flames at his own very flammable anger.

Emmett placed a hand on his mate's arm. And Jasper settled back in his chair, tense muscles relaxing somewhat when the irritating emotion ebbed.

"I think it goes without saying," Carlisle spoke, his voice calm and sure, "that your mate is welcome here without any reservations. Your family is our family." He held Jasper's gaze and added, "We are _very_ happy for you, Jasper." Esme nodded by his side, her eyes looking like they would be wet if vampires were capable of certain emotional expressions.

"Thank you, Carlisle. Esme," he said, relieved despite Alice's reassurances. "I think I will take you up on your offer and spend time with him at the cottage though at first, to give him time... seeing as how his kind and ours isn't the most natural combination."

"That's understating it," Rosalie spat.

"Rosalie," Esme said softly, chiding.

And Emmett slammed a hand down on the heavy wooden table seemingly unaware of the tension around him, making it rattle underneath and a booming laugh followed it. "Yeah I bet that's why you want some alone time." He leaned forward, eyes dancing with mischief as he shot Jasper a shark grin. "Do you need some pointers on man love, Jasper?"

Alice giggled at that, Rosalie's eyes rolling, and Edward groaned almost silently, his hand shooting up to cover his eyes.

Jasper crossed his arms, a crooked grin playing at his lips. "I think I know how it works just fine."

A mixture of responses filled the room when Alice let out a gasp, silencing it all, her hand grabbing at Jasper's sleeve. "He's. I think he's coming," she said, sounding pained and not a little frustrated. "You disappear in three minutes." And she made an agitated noise. "That's going to be a problem." She stood. "Oh Edward, tell Bella I bought some clothes for her," she said, distracted, and then took her leave from the table, speeding off, a feeling of pain just making itself known before she was out of sensing distance.

Jasper held back a frown at the unexpected response, and then he glanced around the table. He stood up slowly, finally allowing anticipation to bud in his chest. "I'm going to meet him outside."

Carlisle nodded. "I think that's a good idea. No need to rush anything." He stood up, facing Jasper. "Congratulations son."

* * *

Jacob toed down the kickstand to his bike, and he swung his leg over and pulled off his helmet, feet crunching over gravel, the cool air feeling nice on his heated skin. He hung the helmet on the handlebar as he eyed the Cullen's house, the place fully lit despite the late hour, and he found the disgust and contempt he had once held towards it gone, like it had never actually existed. It felt comfortable. Right. He swallowed back a feeling of uncertainty at clearly going against Sam's orders, and then suddenly he felt something, and his feet shifted, turning him to face an approaching figure in the dark, who with every step nearer made him feel more complete.

"Jacob, it's good to see you again," was said in a deep, caramel smooth voice.

Jacob felt his pulse speed up, the vampire approaching him at human speed in a fitted royal blue button up and black slacks. He rubbed a hand idly over his dancing heart and said, "Yeah, same here."

Jasper stopped in front of him, leaving a respectable two-feet's space between them, golden eyes inspecting the casually-clothed Quileute appreciatively. And he clamped down on his emotions, to keep them from affecting his new mate. "I have something to show you, a place... if you're up to it."

And Jacob grinned. "Lead the way."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Here you go **_SableUnstable_**, I know this took forever, and I suck, and I apologize profusely. Haha. Thank you EVERYONE who has reviewed, followed and favorited, this is my first venture into Twilight, and I love knowing that there are people out there enjoying it!

* * *

**\- Chapter Four -**

* * *

Jasper walked in a comfortable silence alongside the Quileute, whose broad shoulders hung not quite two inches lower than his own as they trailed down a winding stone path, the mostly glass house behind them growing ever smaller as they neared the tree-line. He could just hear Emmett laughing boisterously inside the house at something, and if Edward's answering growls meant anything, it was probably at his expense. He glanced beside him as they became enveloped in a heavy darkness, and the noises behind dimmed to a whisper, trees overhead effectively blotting out the moon's pale light. The Quileute didn't seem the least bit bothered by the lack of light or explanation as to where they were going, and once Jasper was sure they were out of hearing range of his family he said, "I'm a little surprised you were allowed to come."

Jacob let out a clipped laugh, his gaze remaining on the path before them. "Yeah... well, I'm not really one for _rules_ to be honest," he said, his tone dancing with mischief.

"Ah. Well that makes more sense," Jasper said, lips tilting up. "So you don't have to listen?" he asked, remembering the almost crippling anxiety that had settled over Jacob when he hadn't complied with his leader's order earlier that day and his own subsequent tweaking of said unpleasant emotions. He had clearly felt the leader named Sam's fury at his actions, but he couldn't help but protect his mate from the unnatural-feeling emotions that the leader had been using to force compliance.

Jacob hummed thoughtfully. "Well, _technically_ we do," he said and tilted his head to the side to look at him with an impish grin. "But, I can _usually_ get around it."

Jasper found himself fighting a conspiratorial smile, as they made their way out of the trees and into a circular clearing, the small stone cottage that had been built to blend in with its surroundings covered in moss and standing in its center, unassuming. He continued towards it, curiosity beginning to roll off Jacob along with another emotion. And he reached out, turning the handle and pushing it open as an excitement vibrated the very air around him, and he felt his own anticipation grow. "After you, Mr. Black," he drawled, stepping back and earning him another easy laugh, a sound he could definitely become addicted to, and then he walked in, shutting the door behind him quietly as the Quileute made his way down the short hallway and into the family room.

"Is this your place?" Jacob asked, gaze drifting curiously around the modest-sized but comfortable room, feeling more like he was in one of the houses on the reservation. The walls were a deep natural green, like the colors of the forest, and there was a dark stone fireplace that matched its exterior almost taking up the entirety of one of the walls, the only furniture an oversized rich brown, sueded couch that looked comfortable enough to sleep on with two tall bookcases on the wall behind it and a long-legged wooden table below a wide window that looked out on the front lawn.

"It's all of ours, but I use it the most," Jasper said as he stood just inside the room, watching Jacob peer into one of the doorways to see an eat-in-kitchen and then into the other to find the bedroom, looking into it a moment longer than the other before turning and making his way over to the couch and dropping down onto it.

He toed off his shoes and then turned, grinning at the blond over the back of the couch as he rested his back on the armrest, legs bent with socked feet on the center cushion. "Nice couch."

Jasper nodded, as he gauged his mate's personality. Curious and amused with a warm undertone seemed to be a good approximation for his default, but it felt very elastic like it might change at the smallest stimuli. "Emmett picked it out." He walked over to the fireplace, and flicked a switch on the wall beside it, flames springing to life instantly.

"You're quite the handyman," Jacob quipped, leaning back against the armrest and stretching back as he watched the tall vampire turn, his blue button-up pulling and displaying lean muscles beneath nicely, a smirk on his lips.

"Edward had that put in. Trust me, I know how to make a fire."

Jacob nodded easily as the blond sat down on the opposite side, sliding off his own shoes before turning to mirror his own position, their feet sharing the middle cushion as Jasper's left foot slid between his and his right rested along with his bent leg against the back of the couch. "So..." he hedged.

Jasper pressed the tip of his tongue against the side of his upper back teeth and grinned. "Yeah, so..."

Jacob huffed a laugh, a hand running up to rub over his short hair. "This is weird."

The blond shrugged. "I've had much weirder." Honey golden eyes trailed down the Quileute's broad chest, lingering on his slim waist. "This actually is quite nice, if you ask me. I've been waiting for you for a while, Jacob Black."

Jacob swallowed, a feeling suddenly welling in his chest that made his hand stop its nervous movement, and he met the vampire's gaze. "How long?" he asked for some reason, and the blond's gaze shifted to crackling flames.

"Too long," he said, quietly, "since I was first changed, I guess, I just didn't know what it was I was waiting for. I didn't know mates were even a thing until a friend of mine found his." He smiled, the expression bittersweet as he remembered Peter finding Charlotte. "And I felt it, what they had, and that's when I realized it was what I had been missing." Jacob sat quietly, and then the vampire's foot between his shifted to the right and nudged the inside of his gently before resting against it. "What about you? You've been dying to imprint?" he asked with a tone that said he didn't actually think it was the case at all.

Jacob shook his head, and let out an amused breath despite the somber feeling that had settled over him. "No, I actually wasn't." He glanced up to meet patiently waiting golden eyes, and he felt something well inside him. "But maybe that's because I was being a stubborn ass." He slid his outside foot in closer until it was resting against the other side of the blond's foot, trapping it between his, smiling when he realized that he liked his feet quite a bit.

Jasper's lips curled up. "Well, I guess we're kind of stuck with each other now. So how do you want to do this?"

Jacob nodded, licking his lips as he thought. "I don't suppose you want to live with me and my dad on the reservation?"

The blond vampire looked down to hide a grin. "I'm not so sure I'd be welcome there." And his gaze shifted up slowly. "So, no traveling options in your near future? You need to stay near your pack?" He had thought about asking the Quileute to travel to Europe with him for a few months, a get-to-know-each-other trip.

Jacob let out a heavy sigh and nodded, his lips tugging to the side in distaste. "Yeah, it's kind of how it works. At least for now, Sam's not letting any of us go too far."

Jasper looked around the space, Carlisle's private offer sounding more appealing by the second. "Well, we could stay here for now." He met chocolate-colored eyes. "When we need some privacy, that is. I also have a suite in the main house we could use."

Jacob nodded slowly, and he cleared his throat as a hand found his hair again, eyes roaming over the lone vampire. "Yeah, I think out here might be best for now. No offense, but being around so many vampires might not be the best idea."

"Fair enough," Jasper said, golden eyes trained on Jacob. "It doesn't bother you that I am?" he asked curiously, shifting his foot forward some just to feel the two on either side move to keep contact. The imprint bond had an almost magnetic feel to it, it was pleasant.

Jacob felt the vampire's toe begin to lift and fall ever so slightly, brushing against the heel of his foot in the process and sending tingles up his leg. He heard a soft chuckle and looked up to find an amused smirk directed at him. He blinked. "What?"

Jasper's smirk turned into a grin as he felt a new emotion begin to thicken the air between them, answering the question for him. "So tell me more about you, Jacob Black. All I know is that you are a dangerous and unpredictable shape-shifter, whose only goal in life is to steal human girls away from their vampire boyfriends for treacherous reasons."

Jacob let out a barking laugh, Jasper enjoying the easy sound. "Ah, Edward's got me pegged." He sniffed and looked around the room. "There's not much to tell. I like working on anything with wheels, and all my friends are maniacs, and I turn into a wolf on occasion. What about you?"

Jasper cocked his head to the side, the corners of his mouth refusing to lower all the way. "I'm not sure where to start... I like sports, baseball, football, I like to read, I'm a history buff, particularly war eras, I like horses." Chocolate eyes widened, and he chuckled. "To ride not eat," he clarified wryly.

"_Right_," Jacob said, pressing his lips together and nodding as he looked around the room again. "Mind if I look around?" he asked, and pushed himself up from the couch when the vampire lifted a hand out at the room in offering, eager to avoid the subject they had almost hurdled into. He walked over to where he had seen the kitchen and peered in.

"There's food stocked in the refrigerator," Jasper said from the couch, amused at the fluctuating emotions radiating off his mate. It was almost like he couldn't decide what he was feeling. It was interesting, because none of them were negative, and so he could just sit back and enjoy the cocktail. Jacob Black felt a lot.

Jacob looked over his shoulder. "Really?" he asked surprised, and Jasper smiled widely, showing gleaming white teeth.

"Really."

Jacob nodded, eyebrows lifting appreciatively, and then he walked over to the other door. He looked into the bedroom. Eyes flicking to a large wardrobe for clothes most likely and then a door that led into a bathroom and finally brown eyes settled on the king-sized bed with a crimson red down comforter that took up most of the room, and then he suddenly felt a cool breath on the back of his neck. "I thought you didn't need to sleep," he forced out, sensing the vampire close behind him.

"I don't," Jasper said, quietly, as his eyes trailed over sun-kissed skin, an intoxicating emotion dancing over it teasingly just for him, the only feeling he had to make contact with to taste for himself, because of its private nature. He kept eager hands by his sides. "Tell me, Jacob, are you okay with all of this?"

And Jacob turned to meet his gaze. "_All of this_?" he asked, dark eyebrows lifting, lips playing with a smile. "What _this_ are we talking about exactly?"

Jasper returned his expression with a crooked one, and he took a step forward, his hands carefully settling on Jacob's sides, and he breathed in a little deeper as the no longer coy emotion jumped into his fingertips, traveled along his arms and settled into his core, adding fuel to his own very similar ones. "I think you know which one I'm talking about," he said, golden eyes meeting chocolate ones. "Us. _Together_," he said pointedly.

Jacob's tongue slipped out to wet his lower lip as he felt their connection begin to buzz, as if they were suddenly on the same exact wavelength and it was resonating through him. He nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay with it."

Jasper smiled slowly. "Good." And he tilted his chin down bringing his lips closer to his mate's. Warm hands settled on his cool neck, and he let them pull him forward until his mouth was meeting heated lips, golden eyes slipping shut and fingers grasping onto soft material.

Jacob felt himself gently guided sideways until his back was leaning against the wall just outside the bedroom, his fingertips sliding up to touch soft caramel locks, as his lips parted slightly to press against the vampire's upper lip, and then he felt a rumble in the chest that was suddenly pressing against his, and he opened his mouth further his tongue sliding out and between obliging lips, hands grasping his sides tightly when their tongues met, and he was pulling the vampire more firmly against his mouth, trying to get closer, grunting when something brushed against the front of his shorts that made his blood speed to a mad sprint. Fuck.

Jasper's eyes popped open, and he pulled back slightly. Once golden eyes, a glittering black as they fought to not be overtaken completely. He let out a slow breath to try to calm down some, he didn't want to move too quickly. He leaned forward and pressed his lips carefully against Jacob's. "I like your lips," he murmured, "You taste good."

And Jacob grinned as red lips pressed lightly against his again. "Is that really something a vampire should admit?"

Jasper chuckled and met his lips once more, his hands deciding to slide down and dip under the soft shirt in search of something better. "Probably not," he said as his fingertips met intoxicatingly warm skin, sliding up, and tan eyelids dipped in accordance. "How experienced are you, Jacob Black?" he asked in a slow drawl.

And Jacob's chest shook with amusement at the blond's obvious preference to his full name, and then cool fingers slid further up under his shirt, and he bit down fully on his lower lip to hold back a groan. His chin dipped forward and his arms slid around until they hung lazily around the vampire's neck as talented fingers began to trail back down his torso, making his breaths choppy. "I'm not," he said, and then hands froze.

"You're... not?" Jasper asked, his tone suddenly careful.

Jacob shook his head, and he looked up to eyes that had lightened slightly to a deep amber. "No, not with a _guy_," he admitted, "Not that I've had a lot of experience with girls either..." He trailed off, lips pulling to the side, suddenly wishing he hadn't pined after Bella for so long.

Jasper blinked a few times as his brain processed the unexpected but definitely not unpleasant information, his hands stilled over taut muscles that flexed with each exhale. "I see." He slid his hands out from under Jacob's shirt carefully, allowing warms arms to stay wrapped around him. "You should have told me," he said, his voice suddenly softer.

Jacob frowned, dark eyebrows pulling together. "Does that make a difference?" His confusion only grew when Jasper shifted closer again and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"It definitely does," Jasper said, reaching up to brush the back of his hand along Jacob's smooth cheek as he pressed his lips again tenderly against slightly parted lips. "I like you, Jacob, I want to make you mine."

Jacob felt his breath catch in his chest, lips pressing to his again, each kiss slightly different as hands settled benignly on either side of him, pale fingers splayed on the forest green wall behind him. "Yeah?"

Jasper nodded and then gently sucked on his mate's full lower lip, his eyes falling shut when he felt air drawn in sharply, and then he released it just as gently and leaned forward until his mouth was almost resting on his ear. "Do you like me too?" he whispered.

Jacob swallowed hard, and he grasped soft blue material and pulled the vampire's body even closer, holding onto it so he wouldn't back away. "Yeah, you're not too bad," he said, his breaths uneven, and he was rewarded with a crooked grin.

"You're a bit of a smartass," Jasper said, pleased, and then he trailed his nose softly down silky skin, and his mouth found the area just above a black collar to give its full attention to.

Jacob laughed, the sound throaty as lips moved against his neck in a way that made his eyes want to roll back in his head, and he pressed his excited lower body up against the vampire's, groaning at the feeling and earning him a hiss, and so he did it again. "We should. We should go to the bed," he said, pushing him back.

Jasper looked into the room and then back at Jacob. He knew what he wanted. He wanted it too. A tight feeling pressed at his chest, and he couldn't pretend he didn't know what it was, because he _was_ an empath after all. He let out a slow breath. "Maybe we should wait," he said, "until we get to know each other better."

Jacob stood quietly for a moment and then pushed off the wall and strolled into the room, tugging his shirt off over his head and dropping it onto the floor. He sat down on the edge of the bed in only his shorts, eyeing the suddenly tense vampire in the doorway. "Yeah okay," he said easily and then began to undo his shorts casually, lifting his hips and pushing them down, leaving on only a pair of black boxers. And then he scooted back and dropped onto his back. "Ahh, this bed is really comfy," he said with closed eyes, and then he felt the bed around him dip, and he found himself looking into only somewhat amused dark golden eyes.

"Are you trying to tempt me?" Jasper asked lowly as he held himself over his almost undressed mate, his muscles tensed.

Jacob blinked once. "Yeah. Is it working?"

And Jasper let out a surprised laugh, relaxing once more as he rolled onto his back and settled beside him, their shoulders touching, and heat began to seep through his shirt from his exceptionally warm mate. "You make me laugh," he said, smiling at him, "I like that."

Jacob shrugged one shoulder and ran a hand over his hair. "What can I say, I'm here to please," he said, earning him another silky laugh and happiness bloomed warmly in his chest.

"Are you not okay with waiting?" was asked in a careful tone.

Jacob looked over once more at the blond vampire, meeting his quiet gaze. "Nah, we can wait a while. I'm fine with that," he said and then stifled a yawn. He had worked the last two night shifts, and it was finally catching up to him. "So. How's this going to work with you not sleeping? Because, I don't need a lot, but when I do, it's rough."

"You can sleep whenever you'd like," Jasper said, his accent thickening like molasses in January as he relaxed along with his mate's slowing emotional waves, "I don't mind in the least."

Tired lips tugged up, amused chocolate eyes closing, and Jacob breathed in deeply, his extra keen senses drawing in first the blond's soothing spicy sweet scent and then the woods surrounding them, and his muscles seemed to melt into the incredibly soft mattress below him. "You're quite the southern gentleman Jasper Whitlock," he said teasingly if not a little groggily.

And then cool lips were hovering near his ear, and he heard the softly whispered words just before his thoughts pulled away from the conscious world, "You have no idea, Jacob Black."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: New chapter! Hope you like it! :)

* * *

**\- Chapter Five -**

* * *

"Ah. Young love. So sweet. So innocent."

Golden eyes opened, and then Jasper was standing directly in front of his newly found mate and glaring at the dark-haired vampire just outside the room. "Emmett, _what_ do you want?" he asked lowly, feeling not a little unsettled his brother, for all intents and purpose, had managed to sneak up on him somehow.

"Just checking up on you," he said easily, and then chuckled when Jasper's expression grew slightly disturbed. "Don't worry, I made sure you weren't _busy_ first," he said, wiggling black eyebrows suggestively, and then he turned away and made his way for the living room, motioning with a hand over his broad shoulder for Jasper to follow.

Jasper glanced over his shoulder at the still-sleeping Quileute, who had shifted to the center of the bed and rolled onto his stomach, arms stretched up by his head, and he swallowed back a dose of venom as he found his gaze running over incredibly smooth and darkly warm skin - that was the exact opposite of his own in every way imaginable - conformed seamlessly over perfectly balanced muscles—

"Oh lover boy!" was whispered in a sing-songy voice, and Jasper let out an agitated breath at the persistent vampire before turning and making his way out, shutting the door silently behind him as he focused on the ebb and flow of his mate. It felt slightly different from before he had met him, the flow slightly more pronounced than its ebb almost as if it were reaching towards him.

"Distracted much?"

Jasper blinked, finding himself standing in the middle of the room, Emmett sprawled out on the couch, taking up most of it and looking exceptionally comfortable. He frowned. "What do you want?"

Emmett laughed gamely. "Everyone went hunting on the other side of the mountains. And I thought I'd check if you wanted to go somewhere closer with me."

Jasper studied the vampire quietly, and he noticed an uncharacteristic slight buzzing of uncertainty hidden under loads of amusement. He looked past Emmett to glance out at the still dark sky and then dipped his chin in a nod. "Yeah, let's do it."

* * *

Two feet landed squarely from a fifteen foot fall, the perpetually damp ground beneath sinking under their force, and almost pitch-black eyes locked on to intelligent yellow orbs that seemed to glow even under the shroud of centuries old trees. The animal before the two-legged predator edged backwards but bared its teeth with a menacing growl in warning.

Jasper laughed, the sound low and amused, making the animal's growl intensify. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you," he said, and then he breathed out slowly and allowed a feeling of relaxation to reach out towards the salt-and-pepper shaded wolf.

He quirked a smile when the wolf blinked once and then sat back on its haunches to cock its head to the side as it continued to eye him. There was something about him that almost reminded him of a certain russet-colored wolf. "You're lucky, I prefer wolf over a lot of other things, but tonight-"

A heavy but mostly silent thump sounded on Jasper's right. "Are you talking to your dinner?"

Lips cocked up on one side, and Jasper increased the levels of soothing emotions he was releasing when the wolf snarled unhappily at Emmett's arrival. He looked over at the grinning vampire. "Are you finished already?"

Emmett nodded, rubbing his hands together happily, his jeans clean but for some dirt on the thighs and his red t-shirt torn a little at the collar. "Yeah, I found a herd of deer a few miles east, not a bear,"—he shrugged—"but I want to get home so I can hook up the Xbox before Alice and Rose get back. So what's the deal with Fido here?"

Jasper eyed the gray wolf, who yawned as if on cue. "Nothing." He cocked his head to the side, and the wolf mimicked it slightly. "Go on," he said quietly, drawing back in his emotions, the wolf's eyes sharpening immediately, and then it turned and took off, letting loose a howl only seconds out of view.

"Something on your mind?"

Jasper turned with his brother, not answering, and began to make his way at a medium run back towards the house only a mile away, the blond vampire himself having fed on deer too, not wanting to go too far from his new mate. He knew he would have to deal with it very soon with Jacob needing to go back to Quileute territory for his pack, but until then he would keep him close.

Jasper leaped in unison with Emmett over the trunk of a fallen tree. He hadn't expected for the fit Quileute to be so _inexperienced_. It definitely changed his plans with regards to his new mate, who he'd thought he would be sharing a bed with that night. _I don't_, the admission had come so easily, and it had stopped the vampire cold in his tracks. He would need to take it slowly with Jacob Black.

Two sets of feet stopped once they were at the edge of the clearing with the cottage, as Jasper checked for the rhythmic flow of his sleeping mate. Golden eyes blinked, and the blond's lips pulled tight. There was someone else. Someone who shouldn't be there. Razor-sharp teeth clenched and hands balled into fists, and Jasper went to move forward when a hand settled heavily on his shoulder, holding him in place.

"Jasper. _Wait_." Emmett inhaled slowly and then let out a disbelieving laugh as he exhaled, shaking his head. "Where is Edward when you need him," he muttered and glanced around before saying, "I'll get her out, just wait here."

* * *

Jacob stood on the shore at La Push. He wore a pair of black board shorts and the muggy wind whipped against his exposed torso, bits of sand carried in its stream and brushing skin that felt too sun-kissed under the high yellow sun. He moved onto damp sand, eyes trained on dark foamy waves, searching for something. He stepped into the water, but it was warmer, and pulled usually upturned lips even and then down as he moved further in. It was too warm.

"Jacob Black."

Chocolate eyes blinked. And Jacob looked over his shoulder to find a tall blond man standing back by the tree line dressed in a dark suit despite the unbearable heat, wearing a crooked grin. And he began to make his way back towards the shore, towards the man he knew somehow, waves hitting him in the back with increasingly warm water, as the sand pulled from under his feet, trying to slow him. He pushed forward, finally getting to dry ground, and he looked up at the sound of his name again to find the man further back in the trees.

He frowned and began to make his way over the sand and towards the man. "Hey," he said, picking up his pace and breaking into a jog when the man moved ever further back into the woods, and he ran into it after him only to stop suddenly as he found himself in complete darkness, the heated air around him whispering to him, but he couldn't make it out. He squinted, trying to make something out in front of him, a shadow that had begun to move, when he heard it again.

"Jacob. Jacob Black."

He frowned. The voice sounded different. It sounded-

"Jacob. Wake up."

Chocolate eyes popped open to find wide brown eyes staring down at him. Jacob let out a held breath, blinking and trying to focus.

"Jacob. Are you okay?"

"Bella?" Jacob pushed himself up, Bella Swan moving back to give him space as she sat on the bed he was lying on. The Quileute rubbed a hand roughly over his hair and looked around, his mind quickly reminding him of the day's events, and a smile tugged at his lips. Jasper.

"Jacob, what are you _doing_ here?"

Jacob looked back over to the girl, and he frowned. "What are _you_ doing here?" he asked.

Bella blinked and then opened her mouth, only a breath escaping her lips. "What do you _mean_, what am I doing here? I came to see Edward and found your bike in front of the house."

Jacob noticed the girl look up at him hesitantly and then her cheeks flushed, and Jacob's gaze flicked down at himself. He stood up quickly and grabbed up his shorts and t-shirt, pulling the former up his legs as he asked in a hurry. "How'd you find me here?"

"How did I-Jacob, what are you _doing_ here?" she asked even more agitated. "If you're thinking of doing something to Edward-"

Jacob pulled his shirt on. And he shot Bella a look of bewilderment and then the room they were in. "Do something to Edward? What are you talking about?"

The girl opened her mouth to respond but then paused with it agape.

"Bella," Jacob said, glancing out at the living room to find it unfortunately empty of the blond vampire, "I'm not here because of Edward, or you," he said distractedly. He inhaled slowly and found the spicy sweet scent that had been so strong when he had fallen asleep almost gone. Where had he gone to? Had he-

"Jacob." Bella was standing directly in front of him, looking up at him, her expression warring between a growing concern, a stubborn annoyance, and something else. Something else that had Jacob taking a step back as he was struck with a feeling of wrongness. He wasn't sure how he had ever thought he was in love with her. "What's going on? What are you doing here?"

Jacob closed his eyes when a hand grabbed his arm, and he let out a slow breath. "Bella," he said, carefully extricating himself from the girl's touch. He met wide brown eyes. "Bella, I've-"

"Howdy ya'll," was boomed as the front door swung open, and Jacob grimaced as he breathed in the scent of a Cullen. He felt his hands clench and then his arms flexed and his breath forced a sharp exhale, trying to rid keen senses of the unwelcome scent.

"Bella," was laughed, Emmet standing a few feet behind a tense Jacob. "What are you doing down here? Eddy will be worried about you."

The brunette shot a look over to Jacob of confusion as he shifted away from the vampire and around the bed tensely.

"Sorry Jacob," Emmett said with a knowing grin, "I always smell stronger after hunting. So does Jasper." His tongue peeked out between showing white teeth mischievously. "He'll be in in a second," he added with a wink.

The Quileute nodded tersely, feeling calmer just by the knowledge. Emmett sniffed at his shoulder experimentally. "Don't sweat it," Jacob said, trying to let out as little air as possible when he spoke so he wouldn't have to breathe in again soon, the vampire's booming laughter filled the room again.

"Wait? _Jasper_?" Bella stood, eyes flicking between them a few times before saying, "What the hell is going on?"

"Come on Bella, I'll explain it to you on the way to the house," Emmett said.

"_No_," she said and looked back to Jacob. "Tell me Jacob."

The Quileute smiled, the gesture tight-lipped, forced, and then he picked up the scent he had been searching for since awakening as the front door opened again, and all he wanted was to see him. "Bella. Just go with Emmett, we'll talk tomorrow," he forced out, feeling the sudden urge to be by his imprint's side. He looked to the bulky vampire, who had tensed visibly as he too felt the blond's nearing presence.

"Yeah, we need to go Be-"

"What? _No_!" Bella shouted and moved towards Jacob, who took a few steps back when he heard a low growl, and he fought the impulse to jump over the bed and go to the blond just at the entryway with Emmett, who was visibly holding him back as Bella continued to approach.

A hand landed on Jacob's chest. Bella spoke softly, "Jake-"

"_Bella Swan_."

The hand dropped from Jacob's chest slowly. All eyes shifting to Jasper where he stood, his entire body tensed, eyes pitch black, Emmett's both hands on his shoulders, holding him in place. "I'm gonna have to ask," the honey-blond vampire said in an icy smooth voice," that you stop _touching_ my mate."

"Mate?" Bella blinked rapidly. "What do you mean? _Mate_?" And then the girl began to shake her head defiantly, as she turned back to Jacob. "No. No there is _no_ way. You can't-"

And then the small room was suddenly a bustle as Jasper slipped from Emmett's grip and lunged, the larger vampire jumping after him and managing to tackle him to the bed as Jacob grabbed up Bella and ran her from the room and out of the cottage over his shoulder.

The shapeshifter grimaced, clenching his teeth as he ran through the woods, fighting the need to turn back around with each stride that took him further away. He gasped, dropping Bella onto her feet unceremoniously as he stood with the Cullen house in view, and a hand touched his shoulder. He jerked back wildly, as if he had been shocked. "Don't. Bella. Stop that," he gasped out, and then leaned over and sucked in air, feeling like he couldn't breathe, pain coursing through his chest.

"Stop what? What's wrong?" Fingers met his face.

Jacob pulled away again, grimacing at the feelings as they intensified. "That," he said, "Don't _touch_ me." And then he pulled a few breaths into tight lungs. His mind buzzing and muscles firing rapidly for him to return to the cottage even as he stood perfectly still.

He opened his eyes to see Bella standing a few feet in front of him, looking scared. He forced his feet to stay planted. "I found the one, Bella," he said tightly, the link pulling harder, almost angrily, at his resistance.

She shook her head, not seeming aware of his struggle. "But. You-you can't imprint on Jasper, he's, he's a _vampire_, Jake. He's not safe."

Jacob let out a sharp laugh. "Are you _really_ going to go there?" he asked, his legs moving him backwards of their own accord a step before he stopped them again.

The girl thought for a moment and then ran a hand through long straight hair in agitation, causing it to fall down into her face. "But you're a, how, it's just not, you don't-"

"Listen," he said shortly, cutting her off. "I know. It is. I did. End of story. Now. I _have_ to go, I'll talk to you later." And then he turned without waiting for a response and began to sprint back towards the trees and the cottage where Jasper was, his legs pushing harder when he felt the link to his imprint begin to weaken for some reason, and he flew forward, his body shifting and four giant paws hit the ground on the next stride.

_Jake. Where _are you_?_ Quil's voice shouted immediately._ You need to come back now. Sam went to see the Elders, it's not good._


	6. Chapter 6 Preview and Note

Hey guys! So, it's been a really long time, I know. I apologize. And I was considering discontinuing this to be honest (sorry SableUnstable)... but I've decided to continue. After re-reading all the incredibly kind reviews and getting a couple PM's I decided to push forward. _And, _I will try actually to update this week! ^_^ Here is a sneek peek as an apology!

* * *

**\- Chapter 6 (preview) -**

* * *

"Are you good?" There was an answering growl. "Jasper. _Are you good?"_

A loud breath that was more angry than relaxing was let out, and Jasper nodded, lying, the tense movement not seeming to convince the giant-of-a-vampire holding him pinned to the bed, arms behind his back. "You know you got lucky," Jasper said lowly, "if I hadn't been so distracted-"

"Yeah, well you better be glad you were,"Emmett growled, and then he let out a heavy sigh and his voice relaxed some. "Jasper, just calm down, there's nothing to be upset about."

Jasper surged his muscles again, trying to loose himself of the death grip he was in, as he lay pressed into the bed that smelled still of Jacob Black, taunting him.

He clenched his jaw when hands tightened impossibly more in their grip and said between gritted teeth, "Don't tell me how to _feel_, Emmett, I'm a fucking empath. She wouldn't stop touching him, and I could feel her emotions. What would you've done if it was Rose?"

"Jasper," Emmett said with another heavy sigh, and then hands loosened their hold as the vampire slowly stood, releasing him. And Jasper pushed up immediately, the movement a blur, glaring at Emmett who stood in front of the doorway, his broad body blocking the way. "I understand, I'm just saying you need to calm down."

"Move now," he said, slowly, "or I'll make you."

Emmett lifted his hands in the air in an appeasing gesture. "I will. Promise. Just first, check on him. I'm sure he's already on his way back. Your bond goes both ways, Jazz, even if Eddie and Bella's doesn't."

Jasper closed his eyes for a long moment, the words calming him slightly, and he nodded begrudgingly before searching for the link.

Dark golden eyes shot back open as the blond vampire felt pain rolling in growing waves from his mate, and a breath escaped his lips. Jacob was hurting, and it wasn't the physical kind.

He growled as he began to click through his own emotions, quickly trying to regulate them, because he recognized the specific type of pain the Quileute was fighting; the kind only an empath would feel after killing hundreds. "Shit," he cursed when the emotions he had unknowingly let out refused to pull in, and he started to move forward to go to his mate when he froze, hearing the sudden pounding of heavy paws. Several sets of them and then there was the unsettling feeling like their bond was being toyed with, weakened somehow.

He looked to Emmett, lighter golden eyes reflecting the sudden sentiment flooding his chest. "Go to the house," he said quickly even as he scanned for their family members' signatures, "They just got there. I'm going to Jacob."

A hand grabbed his arm. "Jasper, I'll go with you."

"No," he said, shaking his head. "I'll be fine. Just go."

**_Okay, and things are going to get really crazy. Really crazy._**

**_Do you like it? Are you still there?_**


	7. Chapter 6 Cont

Author's Note: Hey guys, thank you so much for letting me know that you were still interested and for being so supportive! Here is the entire chapter, I _really __hope_ you like it! ^_^ p.s. sorry this took soooo long _SableUnstable_!

* * *

**\- Chapter 6 cont. -**

* * *

_What's going on?_ Jacob asked, his main concern a certain, honey blond vampire as he felt a silent Sam and Paul quickly approaching, their labored breaths audible and scents growing increasingly more powerful in the damp air with each passing inhale. Lichen covered, ancient trunks passed by in a blur, heavily muscled legs pumping harder with each stride.

_Leah and Seth are finding out, just come back! We're not allowed to pass the border, Sam's orders_! Quil threw in, sounding even more worried than Embry. _Please Jake just—_

The giant, russet wolf almost veered off his path when an unexpected voice spoke up.

_No don't Jacob! They're trying to break the imprinting somehow_! Leah shouted mentally, shocking everyone into silence for a split-second.

_Wait... what..._? Embry asked.

_They're trying to break the imprinting temporarily_! Seth chipped in, having just shifted. _Leah and I just found out. You have to be there, Jacob, Sam and Paul are going to go after him after that, and try to kill him so it won't happen again_!

_Silence! All of you!_ Sam's booming voice finally cut through loud and clear. _Go _home_, Jacob, we are going to fix this, the bond will be gone soon. The rest of you, shift back _now.

Giant clawed feet came to a skidding stop, and a furious howl tore from the russet wolf's chest. He felt stuck in place as his body tried to push him back towards his home, but his mind fought the instructions viciously. He could feel the bond between him and the blond vampire he barely knew slowly weakening, the tendrils connecting them thinning, but instead of making him feel better_—_it only made him feel worse.

He growled, the sound rumbling low inside his massive chest, sharp canines clenched together, lips pulled back, and he gave his head an angry shake, fighting harder. He ignored the infuriating silence of his two pack mates and forced one giant paw forward, then the next, feeling like he was walking through quicksand, like in his dream, but he continued to force step after step after step, his muscles shaking under the stress of going against his alpha's command. He pushed even harder, the fur on his neck rising as he fought his way back towards the cottage. He wouldn't abandon him, he had to protect him.

Jacob finally reached the edge of the clearing back at the cottage, his legs feeling like they might collapse. Lungs heaving, canine eyes saw the door swing open_—_and then he saw Jasper—and something plowed into his right side just below his shoulders, like a freight train; and he was thrown over onto his side, the wind knocked out of him with a whoosh.

Then teeth were on his throat. He tried to fight it, but he was growing weak, and he didn't know why.

_Don't move Jake, or I have to do it_, Paul thought, his words hard but without the conviction they usually harbored. _This is all for the best, just trust us._

* * *

Jasper stood just inside the cottage's front door. He breathed in slowly, the scent of two shapeshifters sneaking through the cracks, and he was glad Emmett had left through the back. He listened, he could hear them pacing around the perimeter, not wanting to lose the security of the trees.

Then he felt, checking the two Quileutes before he decided what he wanted to do. He never liked to engage someone who didn't want to fight unless it was necessary, and he knew the alpha named Sam's power. He found it underhanded and disgusting, using only negative emotions to force obedience.

Anger. Disgust. Determination. Uncertainty. Murderous... Regret.

He'd go after the first only if possible. The once major closed his eyes, envisioning the lithe movements of the wolves. They were fast, faster than him, but they were young and inexperienced, only really having fought each other for training, and their only real weapon was their teeth, their claws if not precise only able to cut not sever. It would be simple. He just needed to finish before his family showed up to help, that could prove problematic. There was no need to implement Carlisle or the rest.

He heard a low, rumbling growl approaching, and he zeroed in on the sound. It was coming from 35 degrees to his left. He could burst out and catch him unaware, and end it quickly so the other one would have the chance to leave before any of his family came back.

The six foot four vampire was out the door and halfway towards the large black wolf crouched just inside the trees when he felt like his heart had been shoved up into his throat. He stumbled a step, and the black wolf took the opportunity to rush him, but his training clicked in, and he jumped out of the way, twisting his body and flipping to the side mid-air and out of the way of flashing canines. As he hit the ground he rolled once, and when he was face down caught his toes into the ground and shot off, teeth snapping the air behind him missing by just millimeters.

"No!" Jasper shouted, blocking out the sound of pounding paws chasing after him, as he saw Jacob Black on the opposite side of the clearing, paralyzed on the ground in his wolf form, another one of his pack-members holding him by the throat and biting down. "_Don't_!" he shouted even louder, and then he felt a shot of paralyzingly fear shoot from inside of him and directly at the towering wolf.

He heard a growl from behind and then felt teeth cut into his right shoulder as the shapeshifter that had been holding his mate trapped on the ground crumpled to the forest floor, whining under the weight of crippling emotions and curling into a ball. He reached over his shoulder even as he felt it creak dangerously, and he grabbed the wolf's black scruff—pulling clamped, sharp teeth through his granite hard flesh, shredding it in parts—and then he flung it bodily over him hundreds of yards, and into an ancient sycamore.

There was a satisfying crack, and the wolf dropped limply to the ground, not getting up. Jasper snarled and was almost within reach when a hand grabbed his unharmed shoulder from behind.

"No, wait. Please."

Jasper froze at the familiar voice, and he turned to see Jacob standing behind him, his neck bloody in a few spots. He felt his breath catch in his throat, the warm hand on his shoulder calming him.

"Don't kill them, please, Jasper," Jacob said hoarsely, grimacing in pain, and then he started to fall over when Jasper reached out and caught him under his arms, his injured right shoulder protesting.

"Jacob, are you okay?" the blond vampire asked, checking him for any possibly fatal injuries but finding only the shallow bite marks on his throat and an ugly bruise under his right arm. He felt for his signal, and was alarmed to find their connection dwindling quickly, well, half of it was, the part that he'd felt connect to him. "What's happening?"

He heard a threatening growl from behind, but then there was a stern voice. "No, don't get up Sam, your spine might be broken," was said quietly, and a soft whimper was the only response. "I'm sorry Jacob, I had no choice," was said more loudly then around heavy breaths, "Go far away and don't tell any of us where you are. It'll come back."

Jasper looked over at the crouched down shapeshifter named Paul, who'd stopped talking to look over his badly injured leader. He held a rapidly declining Jacob upright in his arms, and he felt the Quileute lean his head on his weakened shoulder and then let out an uneven breath. "What's _wrong_ with him?" he demanded lowly, "Why is he so weak?"

The dark-haired guy named Paul, who looked more like a boy at that moment, shook his head as he said in a deeply regretful voice, "Sam had all his powers taken away temporarily. To remove the imprinting so he could handle things without Jacob interfering."

Before Jasper could respond he felt his mate's body go limp in his arms all of the sudden, and he held him more firmly against him, supporting his sizable weight completely, his mate's heart slowing and body cooling with each unsteady exhale. The blond vampire held in a plethora of white-hot emotions licking at his chest to say quietly: "Will he be okay?"

"I hope so..." was the young Quileute's response.

Jasper let out a tight breath from between clenched teeth, and then he heard Emmett's and Edward's distinct footsteps, one heavy and powerful, the other light and fast. He met the Quileute's wide gaze once more, his leader still lying on his side, his every breath sounding hard. "Jacob asked me to spare you so l'll stop them, this time," the blond vampire said, his eyes solid black; then he met the pack leader's gaze, hate rolling off of him in almost visible waves, and he added tightly: "But don't ever come back here again. Jacob is _mine now_."

The black wolf closed his eyes, refusing to respond, but Jasper received a stiff nod from the worried, younger pack member who could hear the approaching vampires too. He turned, hoisting his mate up onto his good shoulder just as Edward and Emmett came into view, taking in the scene and then looking to him.

_I'm okay, just let them leave, but make sure they do, and be careful. The leader might need checked, Edward, I need to take Jacob to Carlisle_, Jasper thought hurriedly to his bronze-haired brother, and then he took off, passing between him and Emmett, his thoughts a whirling mess and his tightly contained emotions even worse as Jacob's limp body continued to cool.

He sped up, careful to keep from jostling his unwell mate.

* * *

Brown eyes opened slowly, and a soft groan slipped from dry lips.

"He's awake,_ Carlisle_," was said in a low murmur.

Jacob groaned, and he tried to sit up when there were hands suddenly helping him, his body feeling like lead. "What's wrong with me?" he mumbled, feeling pillows suddenly behind him propping him up some, and he looked around an unfamiliar room, dazed, his head too heavy and swimming, vision a little blurry.

"It's okay, Jacob, you've been asleep for a while," was said in a melodious voice he didn't recognize, and then added more quickly so that he could barely make it out, "Jazz, stop hiding over there and come over. I told you it'll be fine."

"You said that before."

The door opened, drawing Jacob's gaze up, and Carlisle Cullen walked in with a warm smile. The doctor glanced over at something and then back to him, his smile even warmer. "Hello, Jacob, how are you feeling?"

"Tired..." Jacob lifted his hand to smooth down his hair, his arm aching from the simple effort, and he tried to figure out what was happening. Why was he at the hospital? What had happened?

"Everything's stabilized, that's good. Perfectly healthy for a human."

Jacob glanced back up at that, and he really looked around the room. It was enormous, nothing like the hospital, hardwood floors, high ceilings, he was on a comfortable, king-sized bed in his normal clothes, the windows looked out onto darkening woods; and he realized where he was. "What am I doing here?" he asked tersely, his chest growing tight, and he—

"You fell unconscious, so I brought you here," was said quietly from behind him, the caramel smooth tone striking a familiar note in the Quileute's mind.

Jacob swung his head around, his vision swimming a little in protest, and he saw in the corner a tall, lean body leaned back, the person looking like he wanted to melt into the wall. "_Jasper_?"

There was a sudden rush of something in the room, and Jacob felt his chest tingle, warmth flooding it, with an intensity he'd never experienced before but not uncomfortably, but then the feeling disappeared abruptly like it had never been there. The Quileute rubbed at his chest, confused at the loss, and then he remembered what all had happened with Sam and Paul, and Jasper... and he felt even worse.

"I'm sorry, I should go," the tall blond said, and then Jacob saw a blur, and the door opened and closed in a flash.

"Edward will check on him," Carlisle said in what Jacob thought was a whisper, but higher-pitched maybe, and he settled back more onto the pillows to rest, feeling exhausted.

"What's wrong with me?" he asked again, staring tiredly up at a pale white ceiling, knowing he should have more questions but instead just feeling like he might fall back asleep already. He blinked, and then Carlisle Cullen was above him, looking down, and he was surprised to not feel the normal animosity at seeing his eerily perfect skin or golden-hued eyes.

"Nothing. Everything is how it should be for a human," the doctor said again, and then as the words finally sunk in, he added more gently, "Your powers are gone only temporarily I believe."

Jacob started to push back up but his muscles protested angrily, and he let himself just rest. He felt panic try to overtake him, but he let out a slow breath. "How? How do you know it's only temporary?"

The doctor flashed a light in both his eyes and then rested the back of his hand on Jacob's forehead, and the Quileute let his eyes fall shut, ignoring bright circles in his vision and enjoying the icy feeling against his skin—he started to drift off—It reminded him of something... someone.

"Because Jasper says he can still feel it, your abilities, they've only been blocked off, not removed."

_Jasper. _

"Just get some rest now, Jacob, your body has been put through a lot today...—"

The Quileute thought he nodded as he felt a relaxing breath escape his lips, and he slipped even further, a wolf's howl echoing outside not reaching his ears.


	8. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long! I struggled with it a lot, but I hope you guys still like it. I'm hoping if I get it out and get some feedback, I'll be inspired to continue on, versus rolling up in a ball and mumbling to myself incoherently. haha. Thank you guys for being so wonderful! ^_^

**\- Chapter 7 -**

* * *

"He's still sleeping, I don't want to wake him when he needs the rest." The silkily drawled words edged with an obvious irritation.

"He can sleep more on the way, Jaz, don't worry so much."

"Don't tell me not to worry," was hissed back, "I've _seen_ the looks you've been trying to hide all day. _What_ are you seeing, Alice, is something going to happen to him?"

"It doesn't work that way with him... you know I can't see him clearly even with his powers repressed."

There was a heavy pause. "He smells again..."

"I know."

"Then you should also know I can't do what you all are _planning_. I can't be trusted with him! _Alone_! In the middle of nowhere! How is this going to work? His bond to me is almost gone, he's got no way to defend himself if I lose control, not to mention—"

"Just calm down—"

Jacob felt a groan escape his chest as he rolled onto his side, his face wrinkling in discomfort, eyes still closed as confusing scene after scene bombarded him. Imprinting, on a vampire, heated touches from icy cold skin, his pack turning on him. He must've been dreaming, it was the only explanation, but he didn't know why his head felt like shit or why it felt like he hadn't slept in months.

The Quileute rolled onto his stomach, burying his face. He felt a cool breeze pass over his exposed arms.

"Jacob, are you feeling any better? Do you need Carlisle?"

Chocolate eyes opened, and Jacob turned his head slowly to find himself meeting the gaze of Alice Cullen. _Shit_.

The small brunette vampire leaned over, resting her hands on her knees to meet his gaze straight on. He swallowed, his throat suddenly dry, and a plethora of thoughts crossed his mind all at once, the most pressing for some reason being a certain honey-haired vampire. "My dad," he forced out hoarsely instead, and he felt more than saw something shift in his peripheral; he resisted the intense urge to look over, "does he know what happened?"

Alice hesitated for only a second. "Carlisle is working on that, he hasn't been able to get ahold of him yet, but he will, I promise. How are you feeling? Can I get you something?"

Jacob clenched his jaw, and he began to push himself up. Turning to let his legs slide off the edge of the bed once he was upright, he sat there, bare feet resting on cold wooden floor, his blood suddenly whooshing in his ears as his muscles tingled from the simple effort. "No, I'm fine." He took in a slow breath through his nostrils experimentally, and he stopped short when a new, but already familiar, spicy scent filled his senses, causing something to twist inside his chest uncomfortably. He still refused to look over at the source, instead choosing to focus on the pixie-like vampire before him. "You guys smell a lot better than I remember," he said gruffly, lips quirking up the slightest at one corner when he received a giggle.

"It goes both ways," the vampire named Alice offered easily in reply with a wink, to which Jacob chuckled tiredly as he shook his head, staring down at maple floorboards and barely making out more movement in the right lower corner of his vision.

"That's not a good thing," was added tightly, cutting into the moment.

"Jaz... don't..."

Jacob looked over in surprise, and he found himself meeting the piercing gaze of the blond vampire. Jasper. He was wearing dark jeans, a plain dark grey fitted tee, and a black military jacket with the collar up. Honey locks hung around high cheekbones and a defined jaw, the intense expression in the tall vampire's amber gaze indecipherable. "Hey there..." He trailed off, rubbing at his arm, not sure what to say to his now maybe-kinda-imprint, who didn't seem very happy. A flash of their time from earlier slipped to the forefront of his thoughts, and he diverted his gaze to the windows.

"I'm glad you're awake, Jacob Black," the vampire said back in a careful manner, not approaching, holding himself rooted in place as he resisted breathing in. The empath reached out tentatively to check his mate's emotional status now that he was conscious and was unsurprised to find confusion, shock and pain layered just under a potent numbing cloud of disbelief... but he also noted the hint of something else he hadn't anticipated. The tall vampire clenched his hands into fists and took a measured step back, his hands beginning to shake imperceptibly. "I'll get Carlisle, I'll be right back."

Jacob glanced over just in time to catch the vampire's quick exit, and he lifted a hand to scrub over short hair as he stared at the door, an odd, uneasy feeling taking up residence in his chest.

"He'll be right back, no worries."

Jacob shrugged, dropping his hand to the mattress, and he cautiously shifted his weight to his legs and feet, checking his strength idly. When he felt more capable than he'd expected he pushed himself up some, and found his footing. He didn't feel exactly weak as much as he felt incredibly not strong... if that made sense. He frowned as he shuffled towards tall open windows less than a yard away, and he found himself looking out on the woods. He took in a deep breath, sap and dew mixing in a cloying scent. It was dark, the moon and stars mostly hidden behind heavy clouds.

"Are you sure you don't need anything...?"

He lifted a hand, shaking his head, memories from earlier becoming more clear, solidifying themselves in his wakening mind. "Sam, and the others," he said, his voice suddenly rough, "are they...?"

"They're okay. Sam was the worst off, but Carlisle says he'll be fine."

The Quiluete nodded tersely. "And Jasper? He seems bothered."

There was a soft sigh. "He's being himself. He's worried about you."

Jacob felt something in his chest tighten, making it hard to breathe. "He still feels... connected?" he asked, careful to keep his voice even.

"Jacob, listen, I don't—"

"Jacob, you're up," Carlisle said in greeting as he walked into the room, Edward then Jasper following him inside the room.

Jacob turned to face the doctor, and he blinked rapidly as his mind remained oddly and blissfully unperturbed by the fact that he was in a closed room with four vampires. "Yeah, I'm feeling better, but I'm ready to go home now." He saw Edward's hand suddenly on Jasper's chest as Carlisle spoke up quickly.

"I'm sorry, but as of now that is not a viable option. I just spoke with your father, and he is in agreement that you should stay with"—he paused, glancing towards his two sons—"us until your powers return full force. Before then it could be dangerous."

Jacob laughed at the mental picture of himself living with the Cullen's, crossing his arms over his sizable chest. "So what, I'm just going to live here and go to school with you guys and pretend to be another adopted child?" He lifted one brow.

"No," Edward spoke up, his hand still notably on Jasper's chest as if he were holding him back. "You're going to Alaska with Jasper and me and Emmett. We leave tonight before dawn."

Jacob's expression blanked. He looked between the three vampires. "You're kidding me?"

"I'm afraid not," Carlisle said, approaching him. He pulled out a sleek black cellphone and held it out, apology written all over his features. "Your father will call you on this, but I have to ask you don't tell anyone where you are. I'm truly sorry for all this, Jacob."

Jacob took the phone, glancing down at it for only a second before sliding it into his pocket, his thoughts a whirlwind. "What for?" he asked, suddenly sour. "It's not your fault my pack tried to off me."

A growl sounded in the room, and chocolate eyes darted over to see Jasper glaring darkly. He felt his pulse pick up, and he gave a small nod. "You okay?" he blurted.

The noise cut off, and then the caramel blond seemed to struggle with a response. "I'd like to talk to Jacob alone before we leave." The room grew perfectly still. "If you are okay with that," Jasper added more slowly, holding his gaze.

Jacob nodded faintly. "Yeah, sure." He felt Alice pass by him, and then Edward and Carlisle were out the door. It clicked softly, Jasper waiting with his hands clasped tightly behind his back and head cocked to one side, listening intently. He looked up after a long moment, the movement jolted. He said nothing.

"S'up?" the Quiluete asked, clearing his throat silently when his voice sounded off.

"You're okay with this plan?"

Jacob ran a hand up to rub at the side of his neck. "Ha, I don't know if it matters." He watched the vampire move towards him in a slow deliberate manner, stopping just inches away, and his presence seemed to throw his balance off kilter as he felt his body leaning towards the honey blond ever so slightly despite fighting it.

"It does, I won't do anything you're not okay with," Jasper said quietly, his words feeling more private. "Despite what they may say, you _do_ have a choice in this. If you want to go back home and stay with your father, I will go with you. I can't say we will be welcome, but if it is what you want I will make it work."

Jacob found himself almost smiling as he looked up into worried amber eyes. "No, I mean, it's okay for now—Alaska..." He pressed his lips together then, holding back a grimace. _Fuck_. He let out a short breath. "It's not Europe, but I guess we can make snow forts or something, right?"

"Snow forts?" Red lips twitched in a suspiciously upward fashion, the vampire's hands still locked behind his back. "Are we to go to battle, Jacob Black?"

The Quileute found himself grinning, and his bare feet shifted closer to shoe-covered ones as he looked up into darkening irises, something deep in the recesses of his mind rustling. "Nah, I just like playing in the cold."

Jasper flashed a rakish grin at that, exposing gleaming white teeth, and then he carefully began to back up, putting space between them once more as a soft knock sounded at the door behind him. "I'll remember that," he said, and then he was out the door before Jacob could respond.

_**Please leave a quick review if you're interested in reading more! It's the only way I know! :)**_


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Here it is! :)

**\- Chapter Eight -**

* * *

Jasper stood, broad shoulders squared, his jacket done up all the way as he glared down at the black helmet in his hands. He clenched lethal teeth tighter as a certain motorcycle started up a few yards away.

"Don't worry so much, it'll be good for you two."

Jasper closed his eyes slowly, his upper back, shoulders and neck tensing as one. "Alice, is this some kind of punishment, did I do something to upset you over the decades that I was unaware of?" He was nudged in the side with a sharp elbow, and his agitation grew.

"Stop it, I promise this'll be good. You've got a long drive ahead of you, think how romantic it'll be riding with your arms around him for the next few days instead of being in the truck with Edward and Em."

Jasper drew in a silent breath, and he was assaulted once more by Jacob Black's alluring scent.

"I have faith in you. So does Jacob, he was excited at the idea, remember?" The words brought an almost smile to the blond vampire's lips; Jacob's initial surprise had been quickly overtaken by a mischievous grin. The tall vampire felt some of his reservations begin to dwindle. "And you've seen nothing bad will come of it?" he asked, eyeing the helmet with less hostility.

"Well... nothing technically bad," was said in a clipped manner that had Jasper looking over at the pixie of a vampire for clarification. He received a coy smile and a wink. "Trust me, just go."

Jasper shifted the helmet to one hand, palming it as he scrutinized his mate on his motorcycle. His muscular shoulders were slightly hunched over, his slim waist accentuated, and long legs spread out lazily... and... he was smirking at him. The vampire felt his own lips curl up on one side in response.

"You know, for a vampire you're _really_ slow, Jasper Whitlock."

Jasper heard gravel crunching beneath his feet as he walked toward the Quileute, helmet still in hand. He glanced over at Emmet and Edward, who were both already sitting in the truck they'd packed with necessities for the next few weeks. He stopped by his mate's side, looking down to meet amused chocolate eyes. "Are you always so inflammatory?"

Jacob let loose a warm barking laugh that sent humming vibrations up into the empath's chest and drew him closer until his leg was grazing his. "I try to be," Jacob said, his voice lowering some as he glanced down to where their bodies touched. He cleared his throat. "If you don't wanna ride, it's fine. No big deal."

Jasper ignored a hissing Alice from across the driveway, telling him he better not back out, and he easily swung a leg over Jacob's bike. "No, I do," he said, pulling his helmet down over his head for purely legal reasons, and then he watched his mate do the same in front of him. However, he actually needed it...

"You ready?" was asked, the words muffled and interrupting his racing thoughts.

"Yeah, whenever you are," he said back loud enough to be heard.

The engine revved, and Jasper steadied himself.

"You can hold on to me."

"I don't need to, I can balance without it," he replied, to which he received another barking laugh that warmed him nicely and had him smiling under his helmet.

"I know, but that's not why I offered," Jacob said back.

Jasper smiled at that, and he carefully shifted forward some as he wrapped his arms around his mate's lean waist. A heated emotion jumped onto his skin, and he shifted forward more until his chest was pressed against Jacob's back. "How's this?" he asked softly.

"That's, uh—yeah, that's good," Jacob said, and before Jasper could respond they'd taken off, Emmett and Edward following behind them.

* * *

Snow capped mountains rose higher and higher with each passing mile. The sun was low, almost ready to set again, the days growing shorter the closer they drew. The air was thinner too, and Jacob held back a shiver that threatened to shake his entire body.

"Do you need to stop?"

"Nah, I'll be fine," he said back, and when the vampire shifted closer, his cold body pushed him over the edge, and a faint tremor snuck into his muscles. He cursed mentally. He hadn't been cold in ages; he had Sam to thank for that. He sped up, the cold air whipping his jacket mercilessly as he pushed away the maddening thought.

"Looks like Edward and Emmett want to stop up ahead," was said over his shoulder.

Jacob nodded and turned on his blinker, slowing to turn off the road and into a large paved parking lot. He pulled up to what looked like a cabin on steroids, letting out a silent breath of relief. He felt Jasper stand, and the blond pulled off his helmet.

"We already have reservations, Edward says," Jasper said as he looked towards the truck behind them, its engine still running. Then he looked back down at him, his expression suddenly tense for some reason. "They got two rooms, guess we're sharing," he said more quietly.

"Ah..." Jacob said. He puffed his cheeks up with air and then let it out in a popping sound. "Cool." He heard what sounded like laughter, and he glanced over his shoulder to see Edward and Emmett walking towards them, the latter grinning.

"Sorry, Jaz, the hotel was full," the massive vampire said with a huge grin that displayed child-like dimples. He laughed when he received a scowl in response, slinging an arm around a more solemn Edward. "You could always room with Eddie here if you prefer, and Jacob and I could be bunk buddies."

Jacob stood when he heard a low growling sound, and he realized it was emanating from the blond vampire by his side. He sniffed casually, glancing around the nearly empty driveway, the road all around dark and nothing but landscape. He scrubbed at flattened hair. "Do they have a restaurant here, 'cause I'm starving."

"They do," Edward said as he stopped, "so long as you like red meat and more red meat. The dining area is closed though for renovations, but they are still offering room service."

Jacob let out a small laugh. "Sounds good."

* * *

"Nice bed." Jacob lifted dark brows as he watched a certain blond vampire continue to pace by the windows of their hotel room. The walls were a dark blue and the ceiling a smooth white, the room larger than Jacob's entire house. He'd made a quick stop in the bathroom to find a four-person size bath and a full glass shower as well. He dropped back and let out a loud sigh. "Yeah, this is really nice. I'm gonna sleep like a baby on this."

"What would you like to eat?"

Jacob stared up at the ceiling.

"I'll order it."

"Hmmm," he hummed, and he unzipped his jacket, letting it fall open as he thought. "A steak, medium rare." He toed off his boots, left then right, each one thunking loudly as they dropped. "And french fries. And a coke." He smiled when he heard a phone lifted off its cradle. He undid his jeans and pushed them down. Then he sat up for a second to take off his jacket. He eyed the blond vampire turned away from him. He wet dry lips and pulled off his shirt too.

"Yes, room two fifty-three. Thank you." The empath turned back around.

Jacob smiled widely at him. "I got hot," he explained. Then he shifted back until he could sit against a pile of pillows. "So... what should we do while we wait?"

He earned a slow smile at that, and Jasper began to stalk towards him. When he reached the foot of the bed just in front of him he said, "I was thinking chess. Do you play?"

Jacob quirked his lips to one side and feigned a thoughtful expression, crossing his stretched out legs at the calf. "You know, I don't."

Jasper laughed softly at that. He shook his head, and then his gaze darkened in the lit room as he studied him. "Are you trying to be difficult?"

"No," Jacob said, his grin growing, "I'm just a natural at it." He let his chin fall back, resting the base of his head on a wooden headrest. He drew in a slow breath, filling his lungs and then exhaled after holding it a few seconds. It didn't take a genius to see Jasper was uncomfortable. "I like fighting movies though," he offered. He felt the bed dip at his feet, and he lifted his head to find Jasper was shooting him an appreciative smile.

"So do I."

* * *

"Why do they always do that?!" Jacob shouted around a mouthful of filet, and he groaned in protest when the protagonist of the film they were watching was tied to an old metal bedpost by a henchman. "Like he couldn't break free anyway, he was just mowing down guys like they were nothing!"

"True. It's for climactic effect though, I believe," Jasper said, a smile obvious.

Jacob shrugged and ate another two bites of steak in disgust. "I can't watch this anymore." He tossed in a few fries, looking over at the vampire spread out on his side to his right. "You want some?" he asked without thinking, waving down at his plate.

The blond pressed his lips together and met his gaze full on. He reached out and dipped his index in a small pool of blood before lifting it to his mouth.

Jacob felt his mouth go dry as he watched the blond suck off all remnants. He swallowed hard, barely getting the food down. "S'that good?" he croaked.

Red lips curled up. "I've had better," Jasper admitted.

Jacob stared back blankly and then a shocked laugh escaped his chest. "That's gross," he said easily enough as he set his plate on the nearby nightstand. Then he settled down on the bed beside Jasper, yawning almost immediately. He ran a hand over short, dark locks. "I feel like I should offer to pay for some of this, but I'm kinda broke, and you guys are obscenely rich."

Jasper hummed, and he rolled onto his back, letting his eyes slip shut. "Don't worry, Edward's paying for all this." He felt his lips tug up at the corners, Jacob's relaxing aura rolling into him as the Quileute chuckled. He almost felt like he could fall asleep, if it weren't impossible. A sigh slipped from his lips. "Your aura is very pleasant, Jacob," he murmured appreciatively.

"Thanks, I get that a lot."

Jasper breathed a laugh. Then he inhaled slowly. A low noise rumbled in his chest. "You smell good too..."

"No wet dog residue?" was asked with a grin.

Jasper rolled over, and he found his lips grazing warm beating skin. "Let me check," he husked, and he drew in another more careful breath. "None," he said, and he felt his mate's pulse begin to race. The blond vampire closed his mouth, concealing sharp white teeth.

"Y'know, we could mess around some. I don't mind... if you don't."

Jasper said nothing at first. He slipped his right hand up his mate's sculpted chest until it stopped to rest over a strong beat. He focused on the pounding muscle, reminding himself _why_ it was a bad idea. "It might be hard to do that. Vampires tend to get... _bitey_ when they, as you said, mess around. And as _I_ said, you smell really good at the moment."

"Oh." Jacob cleared his throat. "Well, if I'm your mate, you wouldn't drain me or anything, right?"

Jasper thought over the question. "No, I shouldn't, but I'm not sure."

"Hm. That sucks."

Jasper lay quietly for a few beats, allowing himself to test their connection again. It was strong coming from his side, but the other bond was merely a few weak-looking threads. "I agree," he said, quietly.

"So, how do Edward and Bella? You know, mess around?"

Jasper opened his eyes. "They don't," he said, offering the private information without hesitation. He found himself looking down into amused chocolate eyes. He heard Edward growl through the wall at him, and his own amusement made itself known. "They just stare at each other a lot."

They both started laughing, and Jasper found the Quileute's lips brushing his cheek when he leaned in unintentionally. He swallowed back some venom as it pooled in his mouth, and a warm hand skated down his chest and then stomach. "Jacob, I'm not a saint," he said lowly.

"_Really_?" Jacob asked, and he grazed his lips along his jaw, his hand wandering lower. "Well that's disappointing..."

Jasper hissed when warm fingertips began to trail a teasing path back and forth along his pants' line. He grasped his mate's jaw, meeting his glazed gaze, and then he was meeting his lips heatedly.

_**please share your thoughts with me :)**_


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey guys, sorry this took so long! I didn't want to post something that didn't feel right, but I think I'm pleased with it now. I listened to 'Madness' by Muse while editing this, so check it out while you read it if you'd like. Also, **HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

* * *

**\- Chapter Nine -**

* * *

Jasper met warm lips. His breathing began to pick up despite his body not needing the oxygen, a persistent emotion pressed uncomfortably inside his chest.

He felt a hand grasp onto the waist of his pants, tugging his lower body closer, fingertips dipping just enough inside to graze his bare stomach idly.

"_Mm_." The tall, blond vampire opened his mouth, and he carefully slid his tongue out, and into his mate's mouth. He swallowed a groan, a warm palm sliding up his neck and into his hair. His teeth began to throb. His mate. _Jacob_ was his _mate_; he needed to solidify what they had. He needed to change him and to consummate—

He pulled back from the kiss. Pressing lips to warm skin immediately to hide his discomfort, his black eyes closed, and air filled and evacuated his lungs rapidly. He needed to _focus_ so he didn't make any mistakes. He knew all that could go wrong due to Jacob not having his powers for the time. Not to mention the compromising of their once iron-clad bond, the urge to change him, to protect him, to claim him was growing.

He used the pad of his thumb to gently incline Jacob's chin, and sidled even nearer as he began to carefully caress tempting skin beneath with his lips, holding his breath to cut off all scent. He wouldn't bite him. His mate's heat began to seep into his body, his emotions admittedly more intense than usual but with an eager, optimistic tint to it that warmed him possibly more than his body. "Everything about you feels so good, Jacob..." he murmured.

"Hah," Jacob said roughly, and then he tugged at the buttons on Jasper's slacks, undoing them deftly, before grasping the zipper. "Can I, ah, can I undo these?"

"MmHm." Jasper let out a measured breath that shook unsteadily. He moved lips down to his mate's collarbone, and his tongue came out to trail along until he reached the dip at the base of his throat. There was a curse, Jacob arched up into it his touch slightly, and Jasper felt a jolt of excitement jump from the Quiluete and shoot down his own spine, making a low purring noise sound in the back of his throat.

Then an impatient hand was sliding inside his pants but over his boxer briefs. "_Jacob_..." he husked, working to keep his thoughts clear, "are you sure about this?"

"Yeah. I—I mean. Ah. What 'this' do you mean?" Jacob asked with a clear of his throat, his voice thick and rough, and suddenly higher-pitched. "Exactly?"

Jasper rolled his hips forward slightly, the hand over a certain body part wrapping around it some reflexively through thin material.

He opened his eyes to meet hesitant chocolate orbs. He felt a twinge in his chest, and the empath pressed his lips together for a moment, swallowing softly, before he responded. "You haven't done _this_ before?" he asked, wetting his lower lip as he pressed his hips forward again but with the emphasized word, receiving a firmer grip that made him want to groan.

Jacob shook his head minutely, his mind more focused on the feel of the vampire in his hand. He laughed a little, his lungs vibrating with a combination of nervousness and anticipation. He knew he shouldn't be nervous, but he was, _really nervous_. Fuck. He cleared his throat, lowering it some and keeping it even as he replied with a forced impish grin, "Nah, but I've got my own so I'm pretty sure I can figure it out."

Jasper drew in a calming breath as his mate's hand began to slide over him slowly, the sensation teasing him. He clenched his teeth together tightly, flexing jaw muscles quickly a few times, resisting the urge to slide off his pants. He couldn't ignore the unsure feeling tremoring the air around his mate, despite it being stilled over and over by a numbing fog of determination. "How about we compromise?" he said quietly.

The hand stopped. Jasper took the moment to roll over, onto his hands and knees, straddling the Quileute as he lay on his back. He looked down, studying perfectly sculpted muscles for a long moment, watching defined abs flex impressively with each stilted exhale that escaped his mate. He turned his gaze up to meet an unsure chocolate gaze. He said in a softer voice, "Why don't we take this a little slower."

Jacob blinked a few times, but then his lips began to tug up on one side, and he nodded faintly, letting out a held breath. "Yeah"—he cleared his throat—"yeah, that sounds good... ah, how slow?"

Jasper pressed his lips together gently, and his right hand grasped onto his mate's side. He began to slide his thumb back and forth over heated skin, slipping beneath boxers a little further with each downward stroke. He held Jacob's intensifying gaze as he felt the Quiluete's response shoot into his hand, up his arm, and down through him over and over, tingling and heated, _pulsing_. He swallowed softly. "You remember I'm an empath?" he asked, quietly.

Jacob's dark brows pulled down and in, and he nodded slowly. "Yeah..."

The blond vampire wet dry lips as he carefully slid his thumb down and in further, careful not to graze something, and when he felt the jolt again he rebounded it back.

"_Ahh-h_," Jacob gasped, pleasure shooting down through him in _waves_, and then he felt it again. "Oh. Oh _shit_," he panted, his low voice cracking, "yeah, do that—do that again."

Jasper breathed a soft laugh, and he complied.

"Oh _fu-uck_, how... ah, yeah hah, yeah that's—fuck that's _really good_."

Jasper leaned down, still keeping his hand from sliding too far south and pressing his lips to pulsing skin once more, as he volleyed back the increasingly eye-rolling sensation each time along with his own reaction. He focused on keeping his teeth away from tempting skin as taut muscles beneath him grew more tight with each surge; Jacob's hands grasped the back of his neck tightly, low curses brushing hot against his left ear, tickling it.

Then the blond felt what he'd been waiting for—and he amplified it over and over—and he sent it back, with a soft kiss.

"_Jasper_."

_:) please review, feeback motivates me so much! :) _


End file.
